


Coffee Between Universes

by AXEe



Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: General Danvers have another double date...





	Coffee Between Universes

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more GD double date/crossover fun. Enjoy :=)

******

Alex absently drummed her fingers against her coffee mug.

"Stop that" Astra ordered, reaching out to grab Alex's wrist, stopping the drumming.

"Sorry," Alex mumbled. She sighed and looked at her watch "god, where are they?" she complained "they should have been here--ah, there they are!" she waved as Clark and Chloe finally entered Noonan's.

"Hey, sorry," Chloe apologized as she and Clark came over "we would have been here sooner, but...," she shrugged "National City doesn't exist in our universe" she admitted sheepishly.

"I told you to just buy a map" Clark complained as he grabbed two chairs and brought them over.

"Not at those prices" she countered.

"It's fine," Astra dismissed "so," she began "when are you going back to your reality?" she asked.

"Well, if Winn's right," Chloe began as she pulled a notepad out of her bag "the universes should realign in...uh," she flipped through the notepad "...three days" she nodded.

"That's not too bad" Alex noted.

"No," Clark agreed with a nod. He frowned as he sipped his coffee "I just got to ask," he began "but, is it true that, in this world, your version of me actually married _Lois_?"

"It's true" Astra nodded.

Clark and Chloe stared at each other.

"Can't see it," Chloe shook her head "just...nope, can't see it"

"No," Clark agreed "not that there's anything _wrong_ with her, just...," he shook his head "nope"

"Well," Alex began "anyway," she signaled to the waiter "I'm starving, let's eat"

"Oh don't tell me about 'starving'," Chloe complained. She nodded at Clark "you should see this one at a buffet" she teased...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
